Dream Guys
by ltynfyre
Summary: A night of Drinking for the Fairies of Fairy Tail makes them reveal their favorite guys in and out of the guild. But what happens when a lacrima is placed in their room? And what does a certain blue cat have to do in this? (Three-Shot)


"Natsu"

"Gray"

"Natsu!"

"Gray!"

"Gildarts" the eldest Strauss sister intervened between her younger sibling and Lucy. The apartment was small enough as it was, but with many drinking mages, Lucy knew her place was the best choice. Besides, Fairy Hills didn't just house Fairy Tail female wizards. And no one wanted to be a bad influence on Wendy by being obnoxiously loud.

"Really? I had no idea he could be in the running" Erza said as she took a small sip of her bottle. Her pajamas were already equipped as she sat on the floor underneath Lucy's bed.

Cana laughed at that comment. "You really think my dad could be in the running for the hottest guy of the guild? Well in that case, I choose Laxus" she said still quite sober for herself.

"No surprise there" Levy whispered in Lucy and Lisanna's ears. All three women laughed as they went in on their joke.

"Oh, and I'm surprised Gajeel isn't coming off your lips Levy" Evergreen flashed her smile as she overheard the conversation.

"Enough Ever, we all know what you did to my big brother when he was at the infirmary of the Grand Magic Games. I'm surprised you two weren't caught. Good thing Freed and Bixslow stood outside the door or it would have been hell for all of us" Lisanna said a bit accomplished.

The women started laughing, Juvia chuckling a bit.

Lucy walked over to the other bluenette and smiled, "Is everything alright? You've been awfully quiet Juvia" she said with a concerned look in her eyes.

Juvia fidgeted and blushed. "It's nothing serious. Juvia thinks she's moved on from Gray is all. So to me, no one in the guild is attractive anymore"

The other women looked a bit puzzled.

"Really Juvia? Then let's go outside of the guild. Let's say the men you find most attractive since being in Fairy Tail. Be it client or another guild wizard" Levy smiled at her.

"Well, then" Juvia blushed even harder. "I'd have to go with Lyon. He treats Juvia like a princess. Gray always just ignored me. Juvia is tired of being overlooked" she said as she took a long swig of her drink.

Lucy and Levy embraced the water mage tightly.

"That's so great Juvia, you deserve someone who treats you like a queen" Lucy said smiling.

"Okay, let's get over this mushy stuff" Cana cut in. "Like I said inside the guild is Laxus, but outside"

"Bacchus?" Erza asked, somewhat annoyed.

"NO!" the brunette yelled. "AND DON"T YOU EVER SAY HIS NAME TO ME AGAIN!" she huffed and swung her arms. "I STILL HAVEN'T FORGIVEN HIM FOR TAKING MY BRA, THAT CHEAT!"

She took a deep breath.

"I was going to say that outside of the guild has to be Hibiki from Blue Pegasus. He and I started talking after the second day of the GMG's so I have his card now" she smiled, flashing a card of his in her deck.

"Wasn't he talking to Jenny?" Mira asked.

"Not really. He told me that she looked beautiful, but more in a sisterly kind of way" Cana grinned.

"Well, it's going to be hard to top that one" Levy smiled. "But for me, I have to say that an attractive guy outside the guild is someone I met about nine years ago. His name is Jackson Filler. He lived right outside of Shinbura, and was the son of a client that I did a mission for with Team Shadow Gear. We had to decode four books about ancient Ophenian texts. It took me only six hours to complete, but after that I never saw him again. I guess, I still wonder, 'what if?'"

The crowd just looked at her with heartfelt smiles.

"Levy, that sounds really amazing. Why didn't you ever ask for him?" Lisanna asked.

"You kidding me? With the pair of Iron eyes I have looking over me, I doubt I'll see him again" she said crossing her arms.

"Oh Levy, it's only cause Gajeel llllllloooovvveeesss you" Lucy said in her best Happy impression.

The group erupted in unison again.

"Okay, my turn" Lisanna smiled. "Natsu is great and all, but sometimes I get the feeling that I don't need a loud fired up dragon at my side. So I looked at many of the possibilities of the GMG's. And I think Rogue is hot. In his own way" she said clapping her hands together.

"Yeah, he was a cutie, but too moody for my tastes" Cana smiled as she pointed to Lucy. "And we all know that our little blondie would have had his chiseled partner if Gray and Natsu weren't always jealous"

Lucy smiled a bit. "Yeah Sting is smoking hot, but too much of an arrogant ass if you ask me" she said closing her eyes and crossing her arms. "He is so insensitive, unlike Gray" she smiled.

"True. So who hasn't gone back yet? Ever is pretty much out!" Cana smirked and took another gulp of her barrel mug.

"Hey!" the fairy girl retorted.

"So that leaves Mira annnnnnnnnndddd….Erza" she said pointing to the scarlet female wizard.

"Oh that's easy" Mira said happily. "Everyone here knows that our little Erza has her heart set on one person in particular"

"Mystogan?" the girls asked as Erza had turned another shade of red on her face.

"That's a yes. So Erza is out as well. That just leaves you Mira" Cana pointed out.

"Oh that's easy. No one" she said with a smile on her face.

"What?" Lisanna asked. "No one outside the guild interests you at all?"

"Not really" she said happily. "I don't need a man in my life to make me happy, because I already have the best family anyone could hope for. I have older and younger brothers, sisters and cousins, uncles and a great dad that no one could ever replace not to mention Asuka, our glimmer and hope of Fairy Tail. Besides, the only one who has ever interested me is in love with someone else. And as long as he's happy, then so am I" she said looking at her friends.

Cana looked down at the floor as she knew Mira meant Laxus.

The girls embraced each other as they were moved by Mirajane's speech.

After a few seconds, they let go of each other.

Cana wiped an unshed tear from her eye.

"Okay then, let's get down to the good stuff now" she smirked. "Biggest size"


End file.
